Armário e Algemas
by Red Motel
Summary: Roy encontra um par de algemas no armário de Riza. Como reagir a isso? -REEDITADA E COMPLETA-


Fanfic em resposta ao desafio proposto pela Tha, cujo tema era "Armário e Algemas". Não tenho culpa se isso só me dá ideias maliciosas! :P

FullMetal Alchemist **não** me pertence. Apenas escrito fics para me divertir às custas deles, haha.

**Armário e Algemas**

-

-

_Escrita por: Red Motel_

-

-

Roy observou cada detalhe do cômodo, assim que colocou os pés dentro da casa da Tenente. Seus olhares curiosos não enganaram a loira, que rodou os olhos, e jogou o molho de chave na mesa, sem paciência.

- Um minuto, Coronel. Só preciso tomar uma ducha rápida e trocar de roupa. – E estreitando os olhos em sinal de aviso, continuou – Se o Senhor tentar alguma gracinha, prepara-se para se tornar _estéril_.

- Calma, Hawkeye! – Levantou os braços, com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto – Eu não vou tentar nada, juro. Não quero perder o que tenho de mais precioso. – A Tenente suspirou, irritada. Suas tentativas de ameaças não estavam produzindo o efeito que gostaria. _Talvez_ fosse porque o Coronel _achava_ que ela não teria coragem de cumpri-las.

"Ele que tente alguma coisa!" Pensou consigo mesma, deixando um Roy muito curioso para trás.

- Huh... Então é aqui que você mora, hein, Hawkeye? – Murmurou consigo mesmo. Como era o homem mais pervertido e safado de toda a cidade, poderia muito bem utilizar as suas artimanhas para ver a Tenente tomar banho – Roy se arrepiou todo ao imaginar a subordinada lavando o corpo – ou trocar de roupa. Mas como o homem _mais inteligente e sensato_ de toda a cidade, sabia que não seria nada agradável morrer aos 28 anos, na casa da sua subordinada. Podia até imaginar a manchete no dia seguinte: **"Coronel Roy Mustang é morto por sete tiros na cabeça. Subordinada alega legítima defesa."**

"Ou em outro lugar do corpo." Fez uma careta ao imaginar. Na cabeça ou em outro orgão precioso, a verdade é que ele não funcionaria de jeito nenhum. Suspirando, decidiu apenas observar a sala de Riza. Dois sofás, uma poltrona, uma velha mesa de madeira no centro da sala, dois quadros – quanta porcaria! -, bibelôs – por que aquela decoração de velha?!, Roy se perguntou mentalmente – um armário...

_Opa, opa._ Um armário?

- Hmm, o que você guarda nesse armário, hein, Hawkeye? – Ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e, ao ouvir apenas o barulho do chuveiro ligado, abriu um sorriso malicioso, esfregando as mãos – Hoje você não me escapa.

Aproximou-se do armário e, antes que pudesse abri-lo, suspirou constrangido. Roy Mustang, constrangido. Por mais incrível que parecesse, ele tinha escrúpulos e um pouco de vergonha na cara. Não era todos os dias que ele abria os armários de seu subordinados.

E por que diabos ele ia querer abrir armários de _homens_?!

"Deixa de ser idiota, Roy! É apenas um armário, _na sala_. E não uma sala qualquer, a sala de Riza Hawkeye, a mulher mais durona que você já conheceu. O que você está esperando? Preservativos?"

O Coronel corou e gemeu de frustração. Mas, afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Quem não o conhecesse, pensaria que ele nunca encontrou camisinhas nos armários de outras mulheres. Mas imaginar que encontraria camisinha no armário da _Tenente_, era algo, no mínimo, estranho.

Muito estranho.

Mas por que era estranho? A Tenente era uma mulher, no final das contas. Muito bonita por sinal.

- Ah, esqueça isso! – E, sem pensar mais, abriu a porta com força. Por um momento, se decepcionou com o que viu. Canetas, blocos, enfeites de cachorro, algemas, munições, folhas...

Algemas?

- Algemas?! – Berrou e logo colocou a mão em cima da boca. Merda! Ficou paralisado, por alguns segundos.

Apenas o barulho do chuveiro ligado, quebrando o silêncio.

Soltou a respiração, aliviado, limpando a testa com um lenço que acabara de tirar do lenço. Guardou-o e tirou o par de algemas. Olhou para ele por um tempo e girou, analisando-o minuciosamente. Algemas. Aquilo eram apenas algemas. Por que ele parecia tão admirado com aquilo? Eram simples algemas, que a Tenente usava para trabalhar e...

Calma aí.

Tenentes usam algemas?

- Mas que saco! – Praguejou, coçando a bochecha, nervoso – Mas, que raios, Hawkeye! Por que diabos você guarda _isso_ aqui? Você vai me explicar is-

- Explicar o que, Coronel? – Roy sentiu uma voz fina perto de sua orelha e deu um pulo para o lado, ainda com as algemas na mão. Riza arqueou a sobrancelha, vendo o rosto de seu superior passar para o roxo e verde– O Senhor está... – Riza estreitou os olhos ao ver as algemas nas mãos do moreno. – Roy Mustang, você mexeu no meu armário?

Toda vez que Riza estava extremamente irritada com ele, ela o chamava pelo nome. Oh, o Coronel passou para amarelo, agora. _Que pena_!

- Bem, eu... – Tossiu, tentando se recompôr. Balançou as algemas no rosto da Tenente, freneticamente – Ri... Hawkeye, o que... O que é isso?

- Um par de algemas. – Riza respondeu, sem alterar as feições do rosto. Roy soube, imediatamente, pelo tom de voz da loira que as coisas estavam ruins para o seu lado. – Que, por algum acaso, estava no meu armário. Agora lá vai a pergunta: por que você mexeu no meu armário?

- Bem, eu... – Teve outro ataque de tosse – Eu... Bem, sabe... Nheco, nheco... Eu... É o seguinte... Sabe... Não, você não deve saber... Mas, sabe... É que as coisas...

- _Roy Mustang._

O moreno se encolheu, lembrando-se de quando era criança. Sua mãe o chamava assim, quando queria dar bronca e surrá-lo por ter jogado algumas ratazanas no quarto da empregada. Riza, de repente, havia se transformado na sua falecida mãe e...

Pensar na Tenente como sua mãe, aquilo sim era _ainda mais_ aterrorizador.

As coisas estavam péssimas para o seu lado.

Péssimas mesmo.

Ou não. Talvez houvesse alguma esperança...

Vai saber, ué.

- Eu quero uma explicação. Agora. Direito. Claramente, sem gaguejar.

- Bem... É que... Eu... – Roy pôde ler nos olhos da loira "eu disse para não gaguejar!" e engoliu em seco – Você sabe, Tenente, eu sou uma pessoa curiosa. _Muito _curiosa. _Extremamente_ curiosa. E como eu comecei a ficar entediado e você estava demorando muito no banho...

- Eu demorei apenas dez minutos no banho, Coronel.

Oh-oh.

Mas que diabos ele estava fazendo que não havia percebido que Riza tinha saído do banho?! Claro, ele estava pensando nas utilidades que aquelas algemas tinham para a sua subordinada.

- Mas dez minutos ainda é muito tempo! – Enrolou, gesticulando com uma mão, enquanto com a outra segurava o curioso objeto – Você sabe, eu sou impaciente. Cinto minutos para im já é muito, dez, então! Eu _tinha_ que fazer alguma coisa. Você sabe, eu não consigo ficar parado por muito tempo. – Aquilo sim era uma mentira muio da ruim. Ficar parado, sem fazer nada, era exatamente o que ele fazia, ao invés de trabalhar. E Riza sabia exatamente disso. – Eu não me conti e mexi no seu armário. Mas você sabe, não foi por mal. E... Acho que você quer isso de volta. – Estendeu as algemas, sorrindo, ainda envergonhado por ser pego em flagrante.

- ... – Riza suspirou, pegou as algemas e as jogou no sofá. – Com a sua mente podre, com certeza o Senhor pensou besteiras. Pois saiba que eu uso algemas para _trabalhar_. Tra-ba-lho!

- Eu sei, Tenente. Eu, Roy Mustang, nunca pensaria outra coisa. – Tentou ficar sério. Riza sorriu, sarcástica.

- É, claro que sim.

- Ora, o que você pensou que eu tinha pensado, Tenente? Assim você me magoa!

- Eu não pensei nada demais, Coronel. Agora vamos, estamos atrasados. – "Nada além do que todos pensam e toda a cidade já sabe: que você é um folgado, malicioso e pervertido."

Mas, claro, mesmo que conhecesse Roy há bastante tempo, ele ainda era o seu superior. Mesmo que tivesse vontade, havia coisas que não podia falar. "Bem, pelo menos ele não me espiou tomando banho....

É o que eu espero, pelo menos."

**x x x**

- E foi isso que aconteceu. Ela disse que usava as algemas para trabalhar. – Roy suspirou. Estava contando a sua trágica e envergonhosa história com Hawkeye, para Hughes – Meu Deus, eu acho que eu nunca fiquei tão constrangido e envergonhado quanto naquela noite.

Hughes coçou o queixo, pensativo.

- Só uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi, Coronel.

- O quê? – O pobre home virou goela abaixo o terceiro copo de cerveja.

- A Tenente disse que usa as algemas para trabalhar, certo?

- Uh-uh.

- Pelo que eu sei, Tenentes não usam algemas para trabalhar...

**F. I. M**

**x x x**

Bem, aí está a nova versão de "Armário e Algemas". Mudei algumas coisas, mas a história em si, continua a mesma. (;

Agradecimentos às pessoas que mandaram reviews ainda na primeira versão: **Sah Rebelde, Yue Moiselly, Mizinha Cristopher, .Yukii, Nielita, Nike-chan, Miss Clarisse B. **(uma coisa que eu não entendi: fim mal resolvido? 8D eu achei o fim a melhor parte da fanfic. o.o você entendeu o final malicioso que eu dei a entender? xD)**, Lê ~, Makika, Ninha Souma.**

Arigatou pelas reviews! E, aos que leram a segunda versão, espero reviews, hein? ;D

Beijos e, quem sabe, quando estiver melhor situado no universo de FMA eu não me arrisco a escrever outra fanfic com este casal espetacular?


End file.
